


kiss day surprise

by Pawnshipper247



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshipper247/pseuds/Pawnshipper247





	kiss day surprise

“It’s not fair!”, a sky-and-sunshine haired boy yelled, flailing his arms around in the air as he leaned back in his swivel desk chair, emphasizing his foul mood.  
An annoyed sigh sounded from the other occupant of the room. His pink-and-purple hair fanned out on his pillow as Yuri turned to scowl at the raging synchro duelist.

“What are you whining about now Fusion?” the fusion user asked, quirking one cherry-petal brow at his companion.  
Yugo shot a searing glare at his counterpart, “It’s Yugo! And do you even know what day it is today?”  
That seemed to catch Yuri’s attention. He turned to glance at the calendar hanging on the wall.

“It’s…July 6,” he said slowly, “Does that mean anything?”

Yugo rolled his blue eyes, “It’s kiss day you idiot.”  
That statement startled the fusion soldier a bit. He had noticed a lot of people kissing today but had just chosen to ignore it.

“Is that what all the fuss was about today?” Yuri said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible, “I still don’t see why you’re so upset.”

Yugo made a displeased sound in his throat, “It’s cause I didn’t get one! That’s what’s pissing me off so much!”  
Then Yuri started to understand what Yugo meant.  
“So…the reason you’re so upset,” he stated slowly, “is because you didn’t get a kiss today?”

Yugo folded his arms over the back of his chair, letting his chin rest on his arms and a pout creep onto his face.

“I was hoping to get at least one kiss today,” he muttered, sounding rather disappointed.

Yuri stared at the usually cheerful boy, taking in the downcast look on his face. He felt something clench in his chest. The ex-soldier sat up on his bed, fixing his gaze on his companion.

“How many times have I told you to sit properly on your chair?” he asked, an irritated edge to his voice, “Sitting like that makes you look like some sort of delinquent.”

Yugo grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, ‘You’re not the boss of me,’ but did as he was told and turned to sit properly in the chair. Yuri all of a sudden stood up and moved to stand only an arm’s length from his counterpart.

“What is it?” Yugo asked, meeting Yuri’s mulberry stare with his own.  
The fusion user remained silent, then moved so he was situated on Yugo’s lap with his legs wrapped around the other’s back.

Yugo’s blue eyes were questioning and wide with shock, “W-what are you doing? Get off me.”

Yuri remained where he was, staring into Yugo’s clear blue orbs. Then he brushed his fingers over the skin of Yugo’s hand, eliciting a shudder from the synchro duelist. Yuri let his touch drift higher, slowly and sensually, up the toned lines of the boy’s arms, over the broad plains of his shoulder, past the smooth skin of his neck, to let his knuckles rest just under the boy’s chin. At this distance, Yuri could detect little flecks of green in Yugo’s eyes, which were still wide open before him. Then, after a moment’s deliberation, Yuri let his own eyes flutter shut as he leaned forward to capture the turbo duelist’s lips with his own. Yugo was stunned at the turn of events unfolding before his eyes, scarcely believing that this was happening. Yuri, his rival and the biggest thorn in his side, was kissing him, quite passionately too. The fusion user’s lips were soft and warm, gently caressing the blond-blunette’s mouth. Yugo felt himself grow weak and pliant under Yuri’s delicate ministrations. So when the synchro user felt his counterpart’s tongue pressing against his lips, asking entrance, he willingly let the other slip the wet appendage into his warm mouth. Yugo let his eyes slide shut and brought his hands up to grip Yuri’s purple uniform jacket, trying to keep him as close as possible. Their tongues fought and danced between their connected lips, drawing pleasured moans and sighs from each other. Yugo could feel Yuri’s tongue mapping out the contours of his mouth as he was allowed to do the same. He felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine at the sensation.

‘He tastes like cherries,’ the synchro duelist thought, running a hand through Yuri’s bangs, tucking a strand behind the other boy’s ear.  
After a while both boys separated for air, panting heavily with flushed faces. For a time the only sound in the room was the labored breaths of the pair as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Then Yuri shattered the silence with a snide snicker.

“So? Was that to your liking my dear Yugo?” he asked, fluttering his long lashes at Yugo flirtatiously, hands falling around the boy’s shoulders.  
Yugo’s eyes remained unblinking for a while, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened, his face still flushed bright red from all the stimulation he had received. Then his mind caught up, causing his blush to spread to his ears. His arms tightened around Yuri’s waist, pulling him closer, as Yugo proceeded to bury his burning face into the fusion user’s chest, letting out an embarrassed whimper.  
Yuri chuckled at the reaction and threaded his fingers through Yugo’s sky-and-sunshine hair.  
“I’ll take that as a 'yes’ my dear fusion,” he snickered.

Yugo gave the other a tight squeeze as a warning. Yuri paid it no mind as he began stroking Yugo’s hair lovingly. Yugo sat through the petting for a while. Then he suddenly stood up, lifting Yuri into his arms and drawing a sound of surprise from the pink-and-purple haired boy. The turbo duelist walked over to his bed before setting Yuri down on the sheets. He then proceeded to situate himself so he was laying between Yuri’s legs, face still buried in the ex-soldier’s chest. Yuri looked at the boy snuggled into his chest and let a genuine smile cross his face.

“Do you feel better now?” he asked, continuing to card through Yugo’s hair. The synchro duelist simply nodded, too tired to speak. He was suddenly feeling very sleepy and Yuri’s petting felt so….good. Yuri looked down to find that Yugo had fallen asleep. His arms had wormed their way around the fusion user’s waist, preventing him from escaping. Yuri sighed and resigned himself to letting Yugo snuggle him for the rest of the night. He leaned down to place another soft kiss to the sleeping boy’s brow.  
“Sweet dreams my dear Yugo,” he whispered.  
Then Yuri curled his own arms around the sleeping teen, burying his nose into the soft blue-and-blond tresses, inhaling the scent of a fresh summer breeze. Then the ex-soldier let himself drift into the waiting hold of blissful slumber.


End file.
